Steven's Game
Steven's Game is an episode of I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom. Enjoy!! <> Synopsis Steven and Peridot decide to let the CG and Emerald play their game, but the CG and Emerald have to learn the rules first. Plot Steven and Peridot are at a carnival, holding hands and blushing. Steven suggests they play at a funhouse, which Peridot obliges to. After the funhouse, Steven and Peridot are seen laughing, They start to talk about whether or not the CG and Emerald would enjoy the funhouse, when they hear that the carnival will be closed due to damages, for one whole week! As soon as they leave, Steven feels bad that the CG wont be able to see it, but Peridot reassures him that they can make an even better funhouse. Some time later, the CG warp back from a mission, and ask where Emerald is, only to be reassured that she is trying to fight the bathtub again. Steven asks if they want to play a game, to which everyone sans Parl agrees to. Garnet silently threatens Pearl by summoning a gauntlet over her head, and Pearl agrees. Peridot says that it is great, and to go into the bathroom. Emerald says she was literally just there, but Peridot shushes her, and points to the bathroom, which the Gems go into. They are surprised to see that what was literally the bathroom a few seconds before was now a large room with a huge TV. They see static, and it turns into a video of Steven and Peridot. Steven welcomes them, and reveals that while they werent looking, Steven and Peridot put duct tape on their gems so they wont summon weapons. They door closes and is locked, followed by a door in front of the CG. The CG are forced to go into the door. They find a large labyrinth, filled with crosses and cruzzles. Emerald decides to split them up into teams of 2; Pearl and Amethyst go one way, while Garnet and her go the other. They go into 2 walkways... Garnet and Emerald hear the growl again, with Garnet saying it is getting closer. Suddenly, Ice Monster appears out of nowhere, starting to attack Emerald and Garnet. Garnet defeats it using electricity, and realizes this is not a game; it was a death trap. Meanwhile, Pearl and Amethyst hear screeching, which makes them start to run. The screeching becomes louder, and louder, until finally, it stops. All of a sudden, a giant bird swoops down and attacks them. They remember the bird from the first time Steven had seen Opal. Due to what happened last time, they decide to fuse into Opal; however, before Opal could shoot, she is lowered into a trapdoor. After falling, Opal unfuses. Steven and Peridot are shown on the screen, simultaneously saying ´You broke the ru-ules~´. The TV turns off, and a giant wall separates Amethyst and Pearl. Some vents open from each side, both starting to leak corrupted gems. Garnet and Emerald are at the end, but do not see Pearl nor Amethyst, but only a wall. A TV turns on, and this time it is Peridot, saying that they have to wait for their friends, who are currently fighting monsters. Emerald comments that they are cheating, and both Steven and Peridot laugh. The TV turns off, and soon the walls start to gain in on the two. Garnet finds an air vent, and punches it open. She and Emerald go through the hole in the vent. They find themselves inside...a bathroom. Peridot and Steven congratulate them, and Emerald and Garnet see that behind them, was a bunch of badly taped boxes; which was the funhouse all along. They see that the Ice Monster was just Ronaldo in a costume, and the bird and monsters were cosplayers as well, albeit they were still alive unlike Ronaldo. Pearl and Amethyst come out through their box, asking how any of this was possible. Peridot and Steven says they will explain as soon as they get out of the bathroom, and everyone leaves, except for Emerald, who glares at the TV. The last 3 sentences in the episode are: Emerald: Die, bathtub. Bathtub (points faucet as if it was a gun; gun noises are heard): Not today. Emerald: *gasp* Characters * Steven * Peridot * Amethyst * Pearl * Garnet * Emerald * Cosplayers * Ronaldo (DED) * Bathtub Trivia * This is the second episode where Amethyst doesnt show her love for Stevidot; the first was Eon. * Ronaldo is dead in this episode. * This is the first episode where Garnet is a major character. * Emerald does not belong to I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom nor I-Ship-Stevidot; she instead belongs to this wonderful person~. Cultural References * Steven and Peridot being on the screen is a reference to Saw. * In the carnival, Peridot is nomming on a paw-shaped popsicle. This is a reference to Zootopia. * The ending is based off of asdfmovie. Category:Garnet Category:Peridot Category:Periven Category:Steven Category:Pearl Category:Amethyst Category:I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom Category:Noodle Head Category:Emerald Category:EeveeWonders Category:Stevidot Category:Opal